Memórias de Um Assassino
by Maris Johnson
Summary: Fic feita especialmente para Claudiomir José Canan. Como presente do amigo secreto entre ficwriters em dez/2008.
1. Chapter 1

**Londres, 10 de dezembro de 2001 – Quartel General dos Aurores**

-Harry...- disse Gina entrando rapidamente na sala.

-O que foi Gina? – perguntou Harry assustado – Você está pálida.

-Eu acho que finalmente conseguimos encontrar a Mione.

-Como? – perguntou Ron levantando de sua cadeira e indo até a irmã.

-Eu estava lá na Seção de Rastreamento de Objetos Mágicos. Conseguimos detectar sinais da varinha dela.

-E onde ela está? – perguntou Harry se aproximando da noiva – Onde detectaram esse sinal?

-Ao sul de Londres. Passamos a informação para as nossas fontes e nos informaram que há um QG de Comensais por lá.

-Eu pedi para rastrear qualquer atividade Comensal em toda Londres – gritou Harry batendo com força na mesa que estava próxima. - Eu mesmo deveria ter feito isso – disse segurando seus cabelos e os arrepiando ainda mais.

-Ron, aonde você vai? – perguntou Gina ao seu irmão ao vê-lo levantar e se dirigir à porta.

-Vou buscar a Mione.

-Mas não pode sair assim Ron. Precisamos nos preparar. Não sabemos o que vamos encontrar pela frente. – disse Harry andando em direção ao amigo - Gina querida, chame, por favor, a Tonks, o Lupin e Shacklebolt. Vamos criar uma equipe de resgate.

-Eu não vou esperar essa equipe Harry. Eu vou agora. – disse Ron vendo sua irmã sair da sala. - Eu me sinto tão culpado. Ela estava na minha equipe. Eu não podia ter me separado dela. Não podia!

-Ron, não dá para se desesperar agora. Você **não **pode ir sozinho. A culpa não foi sua. E isso é **uma****ordem. **

Ron foi em direção à cadeira onde estava sentado. Com um suspiro baixou a cabeça e a colocou entre as suas mãos. Seus pensamentos, automaticamente, foram até o dia em que Hermione havia sumido, há exatos quatro meses atrás.

_Flash Back _

_04 meses atrás _

_Um grupo de Aurores liderados por Shacklebolt aparata na antiga Mansão Dolohov ao norte de Londres. Harry, Hermione e Rony finalmente haviam descoberto a pista de uma das últimas horcruxes e tudo indicava que estava em um dos cofres da família de Antonio Dolohov. Cerca de quinze Aurores foram designados para esta missão, e suas principais incumbências era proteger o trio de amigos durante suas caçadas à Horcrux. _

_-Muito bem – disse Shacklebolt sério – Vamos nos dividir em dois grupos para não despertarmos muita atenção. Granger você irá com Tonks, Dawlish e Grint. Harry você vai comigo, Weasley e Savage. _

_-A Mione não vai sozinha, ela vai comigo e com o Harry! – disse Rony ficando vermelho. _

_-Senhor Weasley quem comanda essa missão sou eu. – disse Shacklebolt bastante sério – E sou eu quem decide quem compõe cada grupo. Além disso, vocês pesquisaram a horcrux, sabem cada detalhe de como proceder, não podem estar em único grupo. _

_-Então senhor, se me permite – disse Harry – deixe Rony ir com a Mione e eu irei com o seu grupo._

_-Como quiser Potter. Grint, venha para cá- disse Shacklebolt meio a contragosto. – Ouçam bem: estamos entrando no terreno do inimigo. Não sabemos o que nos espera ao passarmos por aquele portão. Sejam cautelosos, mas não pensem duas vezes antes de atacar. Ataquem qualquer coisa que se mova na frente de vocês. Mantenham-se alerta. Tonks você fica responsável no seu grupo em dar o toque de retirada. Boa sorte a todos! E mantenham-se vivos! _

_A primeira equipe a passar pelo portão foi a liderada por Shacklebolt. Seguiram para a entrada dos fundos enquanto a equipe liderada por Tonks se posicionava na entrada da frente da Mansão. Haviam cronometrado o exato momento em que entrariam na casa. _

_-Vocês só me fazem passar vergonha – sussurrou Hermione para Ron – Precisava daquele show todo? _

_-Show todo?- respondeu Ron no mesmo tom – Só queremos te proteger, e você sabe muito bem disso. _

_-Ahh tá, sei bem... _

_-Ei vocês dois – sussurrou Tonks bastante ríspida – Não é hora para isso. Quando chegarmos ao QG podem se matar. Por hora, preciso da concentração de vocês. _

_Assim que entraram, o grupo liderado por Tonks se dirigiu para a parte superior da casa. Em duplas começaram a revistar os quartos em busca do cofre. Hermione e Ron entram em um grande quarto que deveria ser o do casal Dolohov. _

_-Ron, não toque em nada – disse Hermione baixinho – Vou verificar com a varinha se há algum objeto das trevas. _

_-Mione, eu estou na mesma missão que você, não se esqueça. Recebi as mesmas ordens e... _

_Um grito que vinha do andar debaixo paralisou os dois. Ficaram algum tempo parados tentando entender o que acontecera lá embaixo, logo depois alguns sons de aparatação puderam ser ouvidos. _

_-Acho que fomos descobertos Mione. Vamos sair daqui agora. Anda. _

_-Não Ron, a ordem foi bem clara! Enquanto não houver o toque de retirada deveremos investigar. Verifique a porta e o corredor, mas não saia do quarto. Já estou terminando a verificação. _

_Rony foi imediatamente para a porta do quarto. Do corredor podia ouvir o som do confronto lá embaixo. Talvez estivesse sob controle, uma vez que não haviam disparado o toque. Ao olhar em direção oposta viu dois Comensais vindo em sua direção. Gritou para que Hermione o seguisse, mas a Castanha estava concentrada, pois havia detectado sinal de artes das trevas. Ron disparou em direção aos Comensais, conseguiu estuporar um e em seguida começou a travar uma batalha com o segundo até que o grito de Hermione fez gelar sua espinha. Sem mais delongas, estuporou e paralisou o segundo e correu em direção ao quarto. Jogou-se em cima do Comensal que atacava Hermione, mas ele já puxava a menina pelo braço e aparatava. Perto de onde Hermione estava, jazia um colar no chão. A Horcrux que procuravam! Ron a pegou, pôs na caixinha reservada e correu em direção ao salão onde Harry lutava. _

_-Harry!- gritou Ron - Pegaram a Mione. Um Comensal pegou a Mione e aparatou._

_Harry ia responder quando inúmeros sons de aparatações foram ouvidos em todo o salão._

_-Retirar – gritou Shacklebolt – Retirar _

_-Nãoooo – Gritou Rony – Temos que saber para onde levaram a Mione. _

_-Não darei a ordem mais uma vez senhor Weasley!- Gritou Shacklebolt. _

_Harry pegou o amigo pelos braços e o puxou da mansão, aparatando em seguida para o Ministério. Ao chegarem lá, Ron deixou-se cair no chão e chorou como uma criança. _

_-Culpa minha Harry, culpa minha... _

_Fim do Flash Back_

Lágrimas desciam pelo rosto de Rony, ao se lembrar novamente da última vez que vira sua melhor amiga. Logo a sala que Harry dividia com seu amigo Ron no Ministério da Magia foi invadida por diversos Aurores que ficaram sabendo sobre o sinal de vida de Hermione.

-Vejam bem – começou Shacklebolt – acabamos de detectar de onde veio o sinal da varinha da senhorita Granger. O sinal veio bastante fraco. Mas sabemos que é de uma das mansões da Família Malfoy no Sul de Londres. Vamos compor uma equipe de busca. Não sabemos se isso é uma armadilha. Por isso, todo cuidado é pouco. Potter, o senhor fica.

-Mas por quê? –protestou Harry- A Mione é minha amiga. Eu quero ir nessa missão.

-Não senhor Potter. Não podemos expô-lo dessa maneira. Não sabemos o que nos espera. Pode ser uma grande emboscada. - respondeu Shacklebolt.

-Ele está certo Harry. - Interveio Ron quando viu que seu amigo iria protestar. – Fique e cuide da Gina e da Luna. Por favor.

Harry consentiu com a cabeça. De certa forma, Shacklebolt estava correto. Ele era uma peça chave nesse grande jogo e se expor desta forma poderia ser inconseqüente.

-Certo – disse o chefe dos Aurores – partimos em quinze minutos. Esteja pronto Senhor Weasley.

**Londres,****10****de****dezembro****de****2001.****Mansão****Malfoy**** – ****Sul****de****Londres **

Draco já havia perdido a conta de quantos Comensais já havia matado até aquele momento. Na medida em que penetrava em um dos quartéis generais de Voldemort, que, aliás, era uma das residências de sua família, ia matando, à surdina, seus companheiros. Matava e por uma chave de portal, despachava os corpos.

Quando cansou de usar o **Avada****Kedrava **, sacou sua pistola 9mm com silenciador e continuou sua matança. O loiro estava exultante. Já havia matado cerca de 20 comensais sem ter despertado nenhuma atenção. Com carinho acariciou a varinha e o pergaminho que trazia embaixo de sua camisa e entrou na mansão pelo porão. Como já havia imaginado encontrou um guarda fazendo vigília. Sorrateiramente foi até próximo ao Comensal, desenrolou um fio que carregava sempre consigo e antes que o Comensal desse conta, passou o fio por sua garganta.

-Sem muitas gracinhas Amico – disse Draco entre os dentes - Onde está a Granger?

-Eu não sei – respondeu Amico – Não faço a mínima idéia.

-Você sabe – disse Draco em um sorriso – É claro que você sabe. Mas você não quer me dizer não é?

Draco então virou Amico de forma que o homem olhasse em seus olhos para que pudesse ler seus pensamentos. Amico, por sua vez, se assustou ao olhar nos olhos de seu companheiro, pois apenas via fúria. Com medo fechou os olhos.

-Oras, oras, oras – disse Draco calmamente enquanto puxava uma faca de seu bolso – acho que vou ter que arrancar alguns olhos. O que você prefere Amico?

O Comensal assustado abriu os olhos lentamente. Draco então leu a mente do homem, de forma que conseguiu descobrir onde se encontrava Hermione.

-Muito bem rapaz. Comportou-se muito bem. - disse Draco com sua voz arrastada – Mas acho que não preciso mais de você.

E em um movimento rápido de suas mãos quebrou o pescoço do Comensal largando o seu corpo no chão do porão.

Retirou um vidrinho de sua camisa e com um movimento de sua varinha retirou a memória que havia arrancando de Amico e pôs entre outras que já permaneciam lá.

Havia planejado desta forma, senão conseguisse chegar até onde Hermione estava dispararia um feitiço com a varinha da garota e deixaria junto com as lembranças e um pergaminho que havia escrito. Seguiu em frente. Conforme havia calculado o local onde Hermione havia sido trancafiada estava cercado por vários Comensais. Fez um pequeno feitiço com a varinha da Hermione e a escondeu junto com as outras coisas, na esperança de que os Aurores pudessem encontrá-la.

Sacou novamente sua pistola, em sua mão esquerda usava a varinha enquanto que na direita usava a pistola. Agora não tinha mais como se esconder. Sabia que os Comensais haviam recebido a ordem de exterminá-lo caso tentasse resgatar a Castanha. Mirou a cabeça do primeiro e estourou a cabeça dele com sua pistola. Isso chamou a atenção dos outros Comensais que ali estavam próximos. Olharam em volta e o que viu os assustou. Aquele homem que atacava nem de longe parecia Draco Lucius Malfoy. Seus olhos estavam nublados e um sorriso demoníaco jazia em seu rosto.

Sorriso daqueles que não têm medo.

Parecia muito mais um animal sedento de vingança do que um ser humano. Os Comensais, embora em maior número, mas tementes à reação de Draco, começaram a atacá-lo de qualquer forma. Draco era conhecido como o Assassino das Trevas. Era tido no submundo da magia como um dos mais perversos assassinos de Voldemort. E agora ele voltava contra seu mestre.

-Hermione- gritou Draco – Você está por aqui?

Hermione estava em um porão subterrâneo próximo do local onde se travava a grande batalha entre Draco e os Comensais. A Castanha se sentia fraca. Enquanto ficou no mesmo QG em que Draco estava ela foi protegida e bem alimentada, mesmo que às escondidas. Agora estava com muito medo do que poderia vir acontecer com ela. Havia sido torturada ao descobrirem seu romance com Draco Malfoy. Sabia que só não haviam a matado porque de alguma forma ela poderia servir como moeda de troca por Voldemort. Escutou barulho de uma batalha próximo, no seu íntimo torcia para que seus sentidos não estivessem lhe pregando uma peça. E se esforçava para se manter acordada. Foi quando ouviu gritarem o seu nome.

-Hermione- gritou Draco – Você está por aqui?

Reuniu todas as suas forças e gritou em resposta.

-Aqui Draco!- gritou Hermione – Estou aqui! Ouvir a voz de Hermione foi para Draco como se ouvisse uma sinfonia de anjos. Desesperado pulou para cima dos Comensais, nada mais lhe importava... apenas salvar sua amada.

Oito Aurores aparataram próximos à Mansão Malfoy. Eles não sabiam ainda, mas o resgate de Hermione Granger já havia começado.

-Ouça bem, senhor Weasley – começou o chefe dos Aurores – Não quero afobações nessa missão. O senhor está me entendendo? O senhor fica dessa vez em minha equipe, e será o responsável em coletar pistas assim que conseguirmos entrar na mansão, correto?

-Sim senhor.

-Tome, esta varinha vai detectar a presença da varinha da senhorita Granger.

A equipe entrou na Mansão sem que fossem notados. Mais uma vez formaram duas equipes que entraram na Mansão por lados distintos. A equipe de Rony entrou pelo lado do porão e logo Rony conseguiu detectar a varinha de Hermione. O ruivo estranhou os outros objetos que estavam ao lado da varinha de sua amiga, com sua varinha os analisou e ao perceber que não havia sinal de arte das trevas pegou-os. O primeiro material a analisar mais detalhadamente foi o pergaminho. Para seu pavor, uma vez que sabia no que seu antigo colega de Hogwarts havia se tornado, era uma carta de Draco Malfoy.

Seu primeiro impulso foi destruir, mas ao lembrar-se do que sua amiga estava passando por conta de sua afobação, parou para ler a carta.

_Nasci__Draco__Lucius__Malfoy.__Filho__de__Lucius__e__Narcisa__Malfoy.__Pessoas__influentes__que__vieram__de__duas__famílias__altamente__tradicionais__e__preconceituosas__do__mundo__bruxo:__Os__Malfoys__e__os__Blacks.__Sou__um__Comensal__da__Morte.__E__isso__é__um__fato.__Não__que__eu__goste__de__ser__um__Comensal.__Na__verdade__eu__até__gostava.__Tive__algumas__escolhas__em__minha__vida.__Mas__não__em__relação__a__isso.__Eu__nasci__para__ser__um__Comensal.__Fui__educado__para__ser__um__Comensal.__Então__ou__eu__relaxava__com__esta__condição__ou__surtava.__Preferi__relaxar__e__gozar.__Não__iria__sofrer__com__isso.__Apenas__os__fracos__sofrem.__E__acho__que __**agora **__eu__sou__um__fraco. _

A cada parágrafo lido, mais Rony se espantava com a revelação de seu antigo colega de escola.

_Você deve se perguntar de como eu me tornei um dos mais letais Comensais da Morte, me utilizando **até **de artefatos trouxas para causar a morte de meus oponentes. Mas nem sempre fui assim. Já existiu misericórdia, se é que eu posso usar essa palavra, em meu coração: eu não consegui matar o velho. Não consegui matar Alvo Percival Dumbledore. E isso custou a minha vida. Literalmente. Lord Voldemort não aceita fracos. E eu precisei afundar ainda mais na lama para que hoje pudesse estar vivo. Não matei um velho, mas fui obrigado a fazer coisas pavorosas para me manter vivo. Talvez a sua dúvida não seja essa. E sim o porquê que eu até **gostava **de ser um Comensal. Sim, isso significa que eu não gosto mais. Eu sempre achei tudo isso uma grande imundície. Mas somente agora fiquei cansado de viver como um porco. Chafurdando nesta lama que são os ideais de pureza de sangue e tudo o que se faz em nome dele. Nada disso faz mais sentido. Ela me salvou. _

_Ou a sua dúvida seja, talvez, o porquê de eu ser **um****fraco **. Eu vos digo: Uma mulher, linda por sinal, foi a responsável por essa mudança de perspectiva em minha vida. E ela é minha grande fraqueza. O nome dela? Bem, espero que não se assustem, mas o nome dela é Hermione Granger. Essa mulher me fez um fraco, pois por ela, hoje eu sofro. Não, ela não me despreza. Não é por isso que eu sofro! Nós nos amamos. Seu amor me salvou, mas a condenou e eu não posso viver com tal fato me assolando. O seu sofrimento é o meu sofrimento. Ela chegou na base principal de Voldemort cerca de 04 meses atrás. Eu mal acreditei quando me informaram que ela era nossa nova prisioneira. _

_Quando ainda estávamos em Hogwarts, ela tentou me salvar. Mas eu era um idiota! Não consegui perceber seu amor. E agora, a vida me deu outra chance. Ela veio como prisioneira e me libertou. Mas nos descobriram, puseram-na longe dos meus olhos e tentaram me matar. É claro que matei todos. E agora venho em busca da minha amada. Se nada der certo, vocês conseguirão encontrá-la. Nada mais faz sentido para mim se eu não posso tê-la. Decidi acabar logo com isso. Mas não sei se a encontrarei. Peço então a quem achar esse pergaminho, que junto estarão algumas memórias importantes para a Ordem e de como encontrá-la caso eu falhe em minha missão de salvá-la, que digam a ela que eu a amei. Como ninguém jamais a amou e nem vai amar. _

_D.L. M _

Ao fim do pergaminho, Rony estava com a boca aberta. Em que mundo seria possível um romance entre Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy?

De repente muita coisa começou a fazer sentido para o ruivo. Conseguia entender o porquê da amiga nunca se interessar por nenhum rapaz e sua quase obsessão em querer prender Draco Malfoy. **Ela****o****amava.** Foi então que correu para onde os Aurores estavam.

Draco era considerado um dos mais perigosos e letais Comensais da Morte e a ordem que tinham era que ele deveria ser abatido tão logo fosse encontrado. Chegou a tempo para ver o loiro lutando contra duas frentes, Comensais e Aurores. Em um momento de distração, o loiro foi atingido pó um _sectusempra _que o fez cair. Em um impulso, o ruivo puxou um dos Aurores que estava pronto para abater Draco.

-Não o matem, não o matem! – Gritou Rony – Foi ele quem deu a pista de onde a Hermione está! Ele tem informações para a Ordem.Não o matem!

-Mione – Chamou Rony com cuidado – Acorde, viemos te buscar.

O ruivo acariciava com cuidado os cabelos da amiga. Haviam a encontrado desmaiada no porão.

-Rony – disse Hermione abrindo os olhos devagar – Vocês vieram me buscar. Eu sabia que viriam me buscar. Eu falei para a o Draco – disse a Castanha enquanto exibia um sorriso fraco –Cadê o Draco? Eu ouvi a voz dele antes de desmaiar. Ele vai com a gente. Cadê o Draco, Rony?

Rony apenas abaixou a cabeça e disse em voz baixa para a amiga.

-Precisamos ir. Logo essa mansão estará cheia de Comensais.

-Mas...

-Vamos Mione – e pegou a amiga em seu colo e aparatou.

**N/A**: Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, mais uma fic minha...Fic dedicada ao meu amigo Claudiomir...Agora cabe a vocês decidirem se a fic é digna de um coment (te copiei Serena)...


	2. Fim?

-Aparentemente ela está bem. Parece que ficou sem se alimentar por alguns dias. Mas não tem sinais de tortura física. Mas está esgotada psicologicamente. Ela não pára de chamar por Draco. – disse a medibruxa para Gina, Harry, Rony e Luna enquanto saía do quarto onde repousava Hermione. – Acho que em uma semana ela poderá finalmente ir para casa.  
>-Obrigada doutora- Agradeceu Harry enquanto iam para a ante sala. Ron, me passa aquele pergaminho. Eu ainda não consegui digerir muito bem essa estória do Draco e da Mione.<br>-Pois é o que eu estou te falando Harry, ele lutava feito um doido gritando o nome da Hermione. E ela perguntou por ele logo após ter acordado. E agora não pára de chamar por ele. E ainda tem aquelas memórias que precisamos ver.  
>-Isso tudo é muito estranho <strong>até<strong>para mim – disse Luna sonhadoramente – Não consigo entender como esses dois se apaixonaram.  
>-Gente, vamos esperar a Mione se recuperar. – disse Gina -Ela deve voltar para a casa em uma semana. Ela nos explica toda essa loucura. Harry porque você não vai para o Ministério com o Rony para investigar essas memórias. Quem sabe não é uma grande chave para finalmente acabarmos com essa maldita guerra e prosseguirmos com nossas vidas hein? <p>

Após uma análise mais minuciosa, descobriram que as memórias que Draco Malfoy havia entregado eram genuínas e muitas eram memórias obtidas por legimência. Nas memórias continham os locais onde estavam às últimas horcruxes e os pontos fracos de cada QG de Voldemort que ainda estava em pé. 

Quinze dias se passaram e finalmente Hermione foi liberada para voltar para sua casa. Seus amigos receberam-na com uma grande festa. Entretanto, Hermione estava totalmente apática a tudo à sua volta. A ausência de notícias sobre Draco Malfoy deixava a Castanha cada vez mais triste.  
>-Mi – chamou Harry com carinho- Como você está? – disse assim que chegaram à casa em que os três amigos dividiam- Precisamos conversar.<br>A Castanha nada respondeu. Apenas olhou para Harry de forma enigmática.  
>-Podemos? – insistiu Harry.<br>-Quero saber o que houve com o Draco, Harry! – respondeu Hermione triste.  
>-Hermione – começou Ron com cuidado – Nós estamos preocupados com toda essa sua relação com o Malfoy. Gostaríamos de entender o que está acontecendo.<br>-O que aconteceu com o Draco, Rony? – a voz da Castanha saiu esganiçada. Rony olhou de soslaio para Harry – Estou há dias perguntando por ele e ninguém me diz nada. Ele morreu? – os olhos da castanha já estavam marejados.  
>-Mi – Harry foi mais enfático – Não te falamos nada porque queremos te proteger. O Malfoy é um assassino. Um dos mais temidos. Vocês sempre se odiaram. Ele te chamava de sangue ruim. De repente você passa a se interessar nele. Dá para explicar isso!<br>-Eu não vou explicar nada a vocês – Gritou Hermione – Não sem antes de vocês me falaram exatamente o que aconteceu com ele.  
>-Porra Mione – explodiu Harry – Não vamos falar nada sobre aquele filho da puta do Malfoy. Eu quero saber desde quando o Malfoy virou Draco para você.<br>-Eu odeio vocês – gritou Hermione correndo em direção ao seu quarto. 

Gina foi atrás de Hermione, mas antes olhou rudemente para os dois rapazes e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Encontrou a amiga, aos prantos, deitada na cama. Com cuidado sentou-se ao seu lado e pôs sua cabeça entre suas pernas.  
>-Shhhiii, Não fique assim, Mi. São dois idiotas. Mas são dois idiotas que te amam. Eles quase enlouqueceram nesses quatro meses. <strong>Principalmente<strong>o Ron! Ele se sentiu muito culpado.  
>Hermione levantou a cabeça e olhou para a amiga, Gina continuou:<br>-Dá um desconto para eles. Só querem te proteger. E estão morrendo de ciúmes – Gina sorriu sapeca. Hermione a olhou curiosa - Rony disse que ele lutava e gritava pelo seu nome. E deixou isso aqui. Está na cara que ele te ama. – Gina entregou à Hermione o pergaminho que Rony havia achado.  
>Hermione olhou com dúvidas para o pergaminho que a ruiva lhe entregara. Grossas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da Castanha quando terminou de ler.<br>-Agora entende porque estão assustados? – perguntou a ruiva carinhosamente – Tememos o que não entendemos Mi!  
>Hermione secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e olhou profundamente para Gina.<br>-Você também não vai me falar o que aconteceu com o Draco?  
>-Você também não vai me falar o que significa esse <strong>amor improvável<strong>?- perguntou Gina séria.  
>- Certo. Eu vou te contar. Eu acho que vocês precisam de uma explicação.<p>

Hermione se endireitou na cama e Gina sentou-se em frente à ela.  
>-Eu sou apaixonada por Draco desde Hogwarts. – Hermione olhou para Gina, que tinha a boca aberta. - A primeira vez que eu o vi, eu o achei a coisa mais linda desse mundo. Fiquei babando. – Hermione olhou para Gina e sorriu – Tá, eu sei que éramos crianças... Mas ele parecia um anjo. Crescemos e ele não dava a mínima para mim. Como eu sofria com isso. No terceiro ano ele começou a me chamar de sangue ruim. Eu quis morrer. Tentei esquecê-lo. Mas parecia que quanto mais força eu fazia, mas eu me apaixonava. Você me entende?<br>-É claro que eu entendo Mi. – disse Gina sorrindo compreensiva. – Você esqueceu quantos anos eu fui apaixonada pelo Harry? Mas ele chegou, a saber?  
>-Sim. Foi naquele ano em que os Comensais entraram na escola. Eu já havia percebido, há algum tempo, o quanto Draco estava pálido e abatido. Meu coração doía, embora eu teimasse com Harry que Draco não estava fazendo nada de errado. Mas eu sentia no meu coração que alguma coisa estava errada, e que algo de muito ruim estava para acontecer. O que mais me angustiava é que eu não podia fazer nada.<br>Um dia, como promessa em observar o Draco e suas "atividades suspeitas", eu pedi ao Harry para ficar com o mapa do maroto naquela tarde. Eu estranhei ao ver que o "pontinho" Draco Malfoy estava muito próximo, no banheiro desativado, do pontinho "Murta que geme".

-Você ficou com ciúmes da Murta? – disse Gina rindo.  
>-Claro que não Gina! Mas eu fiquei curiosa. E não agüentando de curiosidade resolvi ir até lá para ver o que se passava. Levei um susto quando cheguei ao banheiro... <p>

_Flash Back_  
><em>Seu coração deu um pulo ao ver que Draco Malfoy estava chorando. Silenciosamente se aproximou de onde ele estava de forma que pudesse ouvir sem ser vista.<em>_  
><em>_-Não, Murta,__**ninguém**____pode me ajudar. – Draco chorava tal qual uma criança – Eu__**não**__quero fazer isso! Não quero! Mas ele vai me matar, vai matar minha mãe, vai acabar com a minha família.__  
><em>_-Você não precisa fazer se não quiser, Malfoy.___

_Draco limpou rapidamente as lágrimas de seus olhos e olhou com ódio para a garota que acabava de entrar no banheiro.__  
><em>_-Sai daqui sua Sangue Ruim. - disse Draco irado – Quem lhe deu a permissão de ficar no mesmo ambiente que eu?__  
><em>_-Murta, saia, por favor – disse Hermione. Com espanto a Castanha viu a menina fantasma se afastar sem maiores reclamações. A Castanha foi se aproximando lentamente do rapaz loiro. – Draco, peça ajuda a Dumbledore. Ele pode te ajudar.__  
><em>_-Sua imunda! – disse Draco com nojo - Como ousa me chamar pelo primeiro nome? Como ousa se intrometer em minha vida?___

_Os olhos da Castanha encheram-se de lágrimas. Sentou-se perto de Draco. O rapaz levantou na hora.__  
><em>_-Você é burra ou o quê? Sai daqui. Deixe-me só.__  
><em>_-Draco – Hermione se levantou – Eu não sei o que você está fazendo, mas sei que algo de muito ruim está para acontecer. Se você precisa de ajuda, o Dumbledore pode te ajudar. Não faça nada de errado!__  
><em>_-Ninguém pode me ajudar Granger – disse Draco ríspido – E desde quando você tem o direito de se intrometer em minha vida?___

_Draco já saía da sala quando ouviu a voz de Hermione baixinho.__  
><em>_-Desde que eu me apaixonei por você.__  
><em>_-O que você disse? – Draco estancou, virou-se e seguiu furiosamente em direção à castanha.__  
><em>_-Nada – Hermione se deu conta do que havia falado.___

_Draco se aproximou da Castanha e começou a chacoalhá-la.__  
><em>_-O que você falou Granger? Repita!__  
><em>_-Me solta Malfoy. Você está me machucando.__  
><em>_-O que você falou sua sujeitinha de sangue ruim? – Draco perguntou ameaçadoramente.__  
><em>_-Me solta. Por favor – Hermione continha pavor em seu olhar.___

_Draco recuou e soltou o braço da garota. A Castanha correu até a porta e com um olhar triste saiu do banheiro.___

_Fim do Flash Back_

-Nossa Mione – disse Gina assustada – Quanta coragem hein? E depois disso? Vocês ainda se falaram na escola?  
>-Não. Eu sempre evitava ficar nos mesmos espaços que ele estava. Nunca mais falei nada. E logo depois aconteceu aquela tragédia toda. – disse Hermione triste, mas de repente seu olhar se iluminou – Ele me disse que não conseguiu matar Dumbledore porque ele se lembrou de mim.<br>-Como? – perguntou Gina boquiaberta.  
>-Ele lembrou de toda a nossa conversa. Deu um flash naquele momento em que ele estava com a varinha apontada para Dumbledore.<br>- E vocês apenas se reencontraram quando você foi capturada?  
>-Sim! Depois que o Rony saiu do quarto, Avery me imobilizou e me levou para o mesmo QG onde o Draco ficava. Nossa, como eu tive medo. Principalmente quando eu o vi. Como ele mudou.<br>-E?- perguntou Gina impaciente – Anda Mi. Me conta tudo...  
>- Avery me levou direto para o porão. Ouvi Greyback conversando com o Malfoy. <p>

_Flash Back_

_-Já soube Malfoy?- disse O lobo Greyback enquanto sua saliva escorria pela boca. – Temos uma visita apetitosa. Uma nova prisioneira._

_Draco fez cara de desdém.  
>-Seus gostos em nada são parecidos com o meu Greyback. Duvido que o que você considera apetitoso seja realmente apetitoso.<br>-Ahh, mas essa você vai gostar! Além disso, ela é recheada com gosto de vingança.___

_Draco levantou uma sobrancelha como se ordenasse à Greyback a se explicar.  
>-É a amiguinha do Potter que está aí. – O lobo apontou com o dedo para a cela onde Hermione estava – A Granger.<em>

_Draco correu até a cela onde Hermione estava para constatar se era verdade o que o lobo Greyback dizia.  
>-Oras, oras. Veja quem está aqui. Perdeu-se de seus amiguinhos, Granger? – perguntou Draco ameaçadoramente.<em>

_Hermione já ia dar uma reposta abusada ao rapaz, quando seus olhos se cruzaram. Hermione se assustou pela falta de vida nos olhos no homem que amou em segredo durante anos e se entristeceu. Este fato não passou despercebido por Draco. Sentiu seu coração se apertar ao ver Hermione ali tão frágil e sem resposta. Saiu rapidamente de perto da cela.  
>-Vamos fazer uma festinha com ela – começou Avery?<em>_  
>-Claro, claro – respondeu um Comensal batendo as mãos.<br>-Não se aproximem dela - gritou Draco para os três Comensais que se aproximavam da cela onde estava Hermione. Ao ver o olhar curioso dos Comensais sobre si, completou – a gente não sabe qual é o plano do Lorde para a sangue ruim. Não toquemos nela até que ele nos diga o que fazer._

_Para o alívio de Hermione, que havia ficado desesperada com a aproximação dos Comensais, eles se afastaram resmungando que Draco tinha razão._

_Hermione estava deitada no chão de sua cela quando percebeu a porta abrir. Assustada foi para o lado mais escuro do porão.  
>-Granger – uma voz arrastada soou na escuridão.<br>-Malfoy?- Hermione lentamente saiu de onde estava. Draco pode ver o pavor nos olhos da Castanha.__  
>-Sou eu.<br>-O que você quer comigo? – perguntou Hermione assustada.  
>-Eu só quero te perguntar uma coisa. Algo que há anos não sai da minha cabeça. Uma dúvida que me corrói todos esses anos.<em>

_Hermione olhou curiosa pra o homem que estava à sua frente. Permaneceu muda._

_-Naquela tarde, em Hogwarts, quando você entrou naquele banheiro. Você disse uma coisa em voz baixa e não quis repetir. Você ainda lembra?_

_O rosto de Hermione se iluminou. A Castanha esboçou um pequeno sorriso antes de responder.  
>-Quando você me perguntou com que direito eu me intrometia em sua vida?<br>-Exatamente – respondeu o rapaz sério.  
>-Eu disse que eu tinha esse direito desde que eu me apaixonara por você!<em>

_Para o espanto de Hermione que esperava outra reação violenta de Draco, o rosto do rapaz se iluminou em um sorriso de lado, tão típico do sonserino, mas que era sincero. De convencimento e não de deboche. Ao perceber que a Castanha lhe encarava, virou de costas.  
>-Obrigado! Eu só queria essa informação - disse Draco se preparando para sair.<br>-Espera Draco – Hermione foi até o loiro – Não sai assim. Por favor._

_Draco permaneceu parado. Seu coração parecia querer sair do peito. Sentiu uma mão acariciar levemente os músculos de seus braços.  
>-Sabe quantas noites eu sonhei em estar assim tão perto de você?- disse Hermione manhosa<br>-Isso não me interessa, Granger – respondeu Draco ríspido.  
>-Claro que interessa Draco. Se não você não teria vindo aqui. Querendo saber sobre o que eu te disse há anos atrás. – disse Hermione enquanto se posicionava na frente do rapaz e acariciava seu rosto.<br>-Não me provoque Granger. Não sou mais aquele rapazinho amedrontado do sexto ano.  
>-Eu sei – respondeu Hermione acariciando o peitoral de Draco – Mas eu não tenho medo de você.<br>-Mas deveria – respondeu Draco fechando os olhos e sentindo o seu corpo se arrepiar com as provocações de Hermione.  
>-Por quê? – perguntou a Castanha enquanto levantava um pedaço da blusa de Draco e lhe mordiscava o peito.<em>_  
>-Porque eu posso ser mau- disse Draco segurando seus cabelos e lhe beijando com lascívia, o que foi prontamente retribuído pela Castanha – extremamente mau.<em>__

_Draco beijou toda a extensão do pescoço de Hermione. Este movimento causou diversos arrepios por todo o corpo da Castanha. Draco percebeu e sorriu de lado.___

_Suas mãos ágeis começaram a percorrer todo o corpo de Hermione. Enrolou os cabelos da Castanha em suas mãos e a puxou para mais um beijo quente. Sua língua invadia e brincava com a boca de Hermione, deixando-a sem ar. Ao se separarem para respirar, Hermione soltou um gemido que enlouqueceu mais ainda o loiro. O rapaz a pegou no colo e a encostou na parede, apertando-a e a beijando com mais lascívia ainda.___

_Hermione agarrou o cabelo de Draco, guiando-lhe pela extensão de seu pescoço e colo. Com um gesto de sua varinha transfigurou em uma cama a padiola onde Hermione havia deitado. Com cuidado deitou a Castanha e se posicionou sobre ela. Lentamente retirou cada peça de roupa que a Castanha usava, olhando-a profundamente.___

_Uma das mãos dele subia pela coxa. E a outra apertava a bunda da Castanha com vontade. A boca sugava-lhe os seus seios. Essa sincronia entre as mãos e boca dele a enlouquecia, fazendo a castanha gemer baixinho._

_Com um sorriso no rosto, Draco lançou um feitiço no local onde estava e sussurrou no ouvido da Castanha:  
>-Agora pode gemer à vontade.<em>

_Hermione, que já não conseguia disfarçar sua excitação, começou a gemer loucamente. Como uma gata no cio. Draco começou a acariciar a vagina da Castanha. Brincava com os dedos na entrada e os enfiava lentamente. Já a sentia completamente molhada.___

_-Por favor, Draco – disse Hermione gemendo – me possua. Por favor. Possua-me._

_Em um movimento rápido, ele penetrou na Castanha. Hermione, por sua vez, emocionou-se ao sentir o corpo do homem que amava dentro de si. Pequenos choques começaram percorrer o corpo da Castanha. Parecia que seu corpo ia explodir de tanto prazer. Ele, ao perceber o quão excitada ela estava, levantou-se rapidamente. Draco rebolava dentro da Castanha. Em um movimento rápido Hermione se virou e passou a ficar em cima do loiro.___

_Hermione cavalgava em cima de Draco que gemia de tanto prazer. Hermione apertava os seus próprios seios e mordia os lábios. Quando percebeu que ela já não agüentava mais de tanto prazer, Draco ajudou-a aumentando o ritmo da cavalgada da Castanha e penetrou mais fundo e com mais força. Hermione foi a primeira a chegar ao orgasmo logo sendo seguida por Draco que a puxou e recostou sua cabeça em seu ombro.___

_Fim do Flash Back_

-Nossa Mi – disse Gina ficando vermelha – E depois desse dia?  
>-A gente fazia amor quase todo dia. Isso foi nos primeiros quinze dias – Disse Hermione ficando séria de repente – Depois Voldemort chegou. Ficou louco quando me descobriu lá. Passou a me torturar. Draco sempre arranjava um jeito de me dar uma poção revigorante. Jurava que ia matar Voldemort. Eu ficava apavorada e pedia para que ele nem tentasse. Um dia Voldemort permitiu que o Avery me estuprasse. Ele já solicitava há tempo. Quando Draco descobriu ficou louco. E o matou antes. Há um mês desconfiaram da nossa ligação e me transferiram. O Lucius tentou punir o Draco. A última notícia que eu sei é que Draco o matou. E aí ele foi me resgatar. E o resto você já sabe.<p>

Gina se aproximou da amiga e lhe deu um abraço forte.  
>-Nossa Mi. Quanta coisa você passou.<br>As amigas ficaram durante algum tempo abraçadas. Hermione foi a primeira a afrouxar o abraço.  
>-E agora? – perguntou Hermione – Posso finalmente saber que fim levou o Draco?<br>-Claro- disse Gina enxugando uma lágrima. – No dia da batalha, quando os Aurores chegaram e viram o Draco começaram a atacá-lo, sorte que o Ron havia lido o pergaminho e chegou a tempo que eles não o matassem, mas ele se distraiu e foi atingido por vários feitiços. Está internado em estado gravíssimo no St Mungus. Ei Mione- perguntou Gina vendo a amiga ir em direção à porta- Aonde você vai?  
>-Vou encontrar meu amor – respondeu Hermione em um sorriso. – E ahhh! Conte aos meninos por mim! <p>

Hermione tremia ao entrar no quarto onde o loiro estava internado. Ficou assustada ao ver quanto o rapaz estava pálido. Por um momento cogitou a possibilidade de estar morto. Puxou uma cadeira que estava próxima e sentou-se ao lado da cama.  
>-Draco – sussurrou a menina enquanto alisava as mãos do rapaz – Você precisa viver meu amor. Viva para mim. Eu te amo tanto. Você não pode me deixar agora. Não agora que nos reencontramos. Seria tão injusto.<p>

Grossas lágrimas corriam no rosto da Castanha, mas ela não iria desistir de ficar com o amor de sua vida. Dias após dias Hermione voltou ao hospital e sempre conversava com Draco. E sempre pedia para que ele vivesse. 

Enquanto isso o mundo bruxo sofria uma revolução, as memórias entregues por Draco revelaram não apenas os locais onde estavam as horcruxes assim como todos os esquemas dos Comensais, assim como ajuda política e financeira que recebiam. Logo Voldemort foi destronado e a paz reinou no mundo bruxo. 

Já haviam se passado 02 meses que Draco havia se internado. Era mais um dia como outro e Hermione visitava o rapaz no CTI. Mais uma vez Hermione se sentou ao lado do loiro e pediu que vivesse.

Hermione olhava distraidamente para a paisagem da janela quando sentiu algo roçar em seu braço. Lentamente virou seu rosto e percebeu que Draco acordava. Sua emoção foi tanta que a Castanha não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação. Apenas ficou lá paralisada, enquanto Draco lhe sorria.  
>-Eu adoro quando você fica com essa cara de boba, sem ter o que falar, Granger – disse com certa dificuldade – Você é sempre uma insuportável sabe tudo, que fala pelos cotovelos.<p>

Hermione abriu um sorriso e se jogou em cima do rapaz, beijando-lhe todo o rosto.  
>-Ei Granger- disse Draco rindo – você está me machucando.<br>-Você ... você voltou!  
>-Você não pedia para que eu vivesse? Estou aqui.<p>

Hermione olhou mais uma vez com carinho para o loiro que sorria à sua frente e o agarrou beijando-lhe apaixonadamente. 

_Nasci Draco Lucius Malfoy. Filho de Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy. Pessoas influentes que vieram de duas famílias altamente tradicionais e preconceituosas do mundo bruxo: Os Malfoys e os Blacks.  
>Mas hoje não me importa mais a minha origem. Nem os preceitos delas e principalmente seus preconceitos. Tenho tudo o que eu quero e preciso.<br>Uma mulher me salvou. Uma mulher linda, gostosa, sensual e inteligente. Ela me salvou e hoje vivo por ela._

07 anos depois

-Draco, o que você está fazendo?- perguntou Hermione impaciente  
>-Peraí amor, estou escrevendo uma coisa aqui.<br>-Draco, o Scorpious está impaciente! Ele está doido para encontrar com o Tiago e o Alvo. Vamos logo!  
>-Tô indo!<br>_Essa mulher me fez forte. Me deu amor, me deu uma família. Deu sentido à minha existência. Decidi escrever minhas memórias, para que possa ficar registrado o quanto eu amo Hermione Granger Malfoy. A amo como ninguém jamais a amou e nem vai amar.  
>D.L. M<em>


End file.
